


Enchanted by the Moon

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Moon, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: A forlorn gaze is sent to the moon."Was the moon always this far?"(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	Enchanted by the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MahoYaku or Twisted Wonderland, they belong to their respective companies. I only own Layla, her parents, and mentor. 
> 
> (Warning: Takes place during the events of Chapter 3, may have heavy references to MahoYaku's storyline)

**I always went straight to sleep.**

**Aware that the distance from our world and the moon kept drawing closer than before.**

**Every night...the light of the moon shines strong and bright.**

**As if mocking all of us in its wake.**

**Summoning countless beasts such as Grand Dragons or Wyverns, awakening of the dead that should have been put to rest, and thus creating a ripple affect that spreads disaster among the living.**

**The humans wail helplessly, asking for answers.**

**The wizards and witches scream in agony for it to end.**

**It's once lovely name, the moon, was nothing more than a title people rarely called it.**

**With eyes of revenge, the inhabitants decided to call it's relentless attacks...**

_**The Great Calamity.** _

* * *

_**~Night 1~** _

* * *

"...The moon." It is indeed the moon, except it's only a partial image of it. "Did it always looked like this?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Jack Howl, one of the other students that entered Night Raven College, raised a brow at me. "Hasn't the moon always been like that?"

"Oh."

 _'It's always been like that here?'_ I never noticed. 

I sent Jack a small smile, "Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me." 

"Prefect, are you sure you didn't catch a cold after leaving Ramshackle Dorms earlier?" 

I shook my head. "No, I'm sure I didn't catch a cold, Jack." 

_'But maybe I did catch something.'_

_Homesickness._

Sure there were ups and downs to living in Twisted Wonderland, but I can't help it. I feel like I'm getting too used to this world the longer I stay here. It just didn't hit me until I saw-

_'The moon.'_

The moon was the most blatant difference between Twisted Wonderland and my world, yet I never realized it until I entered Savanaclaw Dorms. Maybe it's because of the change in scenery here.

...When I think of the moon, I can't help but recall the stories my former mentor taught me. 

Lillian Jones, a witch from the East Country that left after being fed up with the East Country's sudden increase of laws, settled for a bit in the South Country after learning about Doctor Figaro and Rutile's mother, Chiletta, living in our village. At that time, my mother had already turned to stone*. Leaving my father and I alone to tend to the gardens and flower shop. 

When I was in the middle of tending to plants, Lillian appeared right in front of me with shining sparkles in her eyes. Her reaction almost resembled the characteristics of a West Country Wizard, who loved feelings of excitement. Maybe she was a West Country Witch, but I never bothered to ask. I was more interested in what she learned as a traveling witch. 

At that time, I was fond of the stories she told me. Like a child, waiting to hear bedtime stories from their mother. My mother didn't stay too long in this world, so maybe I was projecting that sense of loss to mentor Lillian. Whether she realized it or not, the witch taught me the basics and warned me through the tall tales of her stories. 

The most memorable warning among her stories was none other than _**"The Great Calamity"**_. 

Every year, the moon sends out attacks to our world.

Varying from ancient beasts or souls of the dead residing in inanimate objects. 

The moon shows no mercy. 

_**"But no matter what, we must never lose faith."**_ Lillian reminded me, _**"There will always be a group of wizards and witches chosen in order to subdue the anomalies gifted by the moon."**_

This group was known as the sage's wizards, consisting of twenty wizards. Four from each of the five countries were chosen. But what made these wizards stand out among the rest was the mark of a black lily, showing proof that they were chosen to become the Sage's Wizards. 

_**"Why does the North Country have to be there?"**_ I asked my mentor, who explained how powerful and dangerous the Northern Wizards are. Enough to make a kid cry for their mother or an adult to scream in pain as they lose a limb. Plus...even if the world were destroyed...North Wizards will survive no matter what. " _ **North Wizards sound scary, Lily."**_

_**"Well we can't stop them for being who they are, Lay."** _

_**"Even though they're scary, the North Wizards are people just like you and me."**_ Lillian pointed out while tapping the tip of my nose. _**"Besides, they're only scary when their leader doesn't have control."**_

_**"Whose the leader?"** _

_**"The Sage."**_ It was said a human summoned from another world, blessed with knowledge and kindness, would guide the twenty wizards during the fight against the moon's Great Calamity. They and the twenty wizards were considered a symbol of hope to humans as well as wizards alike. It felt safe knowing that there was someone out there protecting us. 

However...such things don't exist here in Twisted Wonderland. If you ignore the ghosts and the talking paintings, there's really nothing that sends threats of death to these people's lives. 

_'Makes me jealous.'_ They don't fear the chances of a multi-headed remora appearing to chomp your head off. They don't fall into temptations of luck created by a Far Gorta. They don't...

_'Know what it's like to lose people you care for.'_

_**"Don't worry, I'll be back when you know it!"**_ Lillian Jones' words were still fresh as it echoed in my mind. 

I sighed to myself while trying to grasp something that was on my neck, only to feel nothing. 

_'Oh...that's right.'_ My right hand clenched into a fist. _'I gave my locket to Azul as part of the deal.'_

Thinking about my world can wait, I need to focus on the conditions Azul gave in order to release all of those contracted students. 

_'It's a good thing, Azul didn't call it a **promise**.'_ Making a **_promise_** in this prideful school of students is like giving them a chance to toy with your emotions. 

* * *

_**Third POV** _

* * *

"Grr." A low growl escapes from Leona, "That damn Ruggie."

 _ **"In fact...it would better for the dorm head to house the prefect, not just because it's the biggest."**_ He could tell what Ruggie meant at the end. There were students that were oggling her for being the only female student at Night Raven College. However no incident of her being singled out has been mentioned among the student body. In fact, it would be foolish to consider that the beast and those two herbivores from Heartslabyul are properly protecting her. 

Which would mean that prefect, herself, has some form of protection. She wasn't spineless when it came to using magic against the immense fire attack the beast sent out during the opening ceremony. 

"Tch." To be fair, Leona could've just shoved the girl and the pipsqueak beast over to stay with Jack. However his vice dorm head decided to pull a quick one on Leona before he had the chance. 

"Hey, you herbivores, what's taking you so-" Leona was about to call out on the three that were lingering around the entrance of his room, when Layla asked a question to Jack.

"The moon...did it always looked like this?"

 _'What?'_ Indeed. It was strange words for someone like prefect to say that. 

"Hasn't the moon always been like that?" 

"Oh." The moment prefect heard the honest first year's reply, the prefect scratched her cheek while making a small smile back to Jack. "Maybe my mind was playing tricks with me."

Although it was for a brief moment, the tone in prefect's voice changed. As if she was trying to hide something from the first year. 

Whether it was a ruse or not, Leona knew only one thing. 

_'This isn't my business.'_ Whatever the prefect of Ramshackle dorms has in mind, has nothing to do with him. The third year clicked his tongue out loud, catching the two first years' attention. 

"Hey, get moving or you're really going to be sleeping outside." 

"Y-Yes, Senior Leona."

* * *

_**~Night 2~** _

* * *

When Leona came back to his room, he was expecting the two to be sleeping already. 

However...

At the balcony of his room, Leona spotted the prefect staring up at the sky. Quiet as per his rule for allowing them to stay there. 

He placed a hand against his neck. _'Why the hell is she still awake?'_

Just when Leona thought she was quiet, the prefect began mumbling a few words to herself, "I still can't believe it." 

Believe what? That the octupus bastard is a cowardly fool? 

"The moon really doesn't do anything here." 

Leona's brows knitted. 

"It simply acts as a guiding light for those lost at night. Nothing more, nothing less."

The dorm head of Savanaclaw watched the girl while folding his arms, waiting for her to head back to bed with the pipsqueak beast. Though his patience was about to snap when he realized thirty minutes had already passed and the girl still refused to go back to sleep. 

_'I'll just threaten the girl so that I can get some shut eye.'_ Was what Leona intended until-

"...I'm sorry for losing the locket, mentor." 

_'Locket.'_ Ah. Yes. Leona vaguely remembered the prefect wearing a golden locket on her neck during the Magical Shift tournament. _'The strong magic I smelled from her in the gardens...came from that trinket didn't it?'_

It was the same magic that was unleashed during the opening ceremony when the beast tried to attack the prefect for her ceremonial robes. But now that prefect wasn't wearing the locket, the magic around her was nothing more than average among most of the students. _'So Azul made her give up that enchanted necklace as part of the deal.'_

The way prefect clenched it was obvious. Compared to Ramshackle Dorms, it's something she valued on a personal level. 

_'She left that little detail out this morning.'_

A witch with her own secrets, huh?

How admirable.

Yet...

So naive.

_'Just what other secrets do you have hidden in your sleeves?'_

Meanwhile the prefect silently headed to bed, wondering on whether the horns guy stopped traversing around Ramshackle Dorms thanks to Azul Ashengrotto's dormmates. _'Did the horns guy finally stop wandering around the dorms because of the Octanivelle students?'_

At the same time, a certain horns guy got a sense that someone was talking about him behind his back while walking pass Ramshackle Dorms. _'Hm...it's been getting noisy around here.'_

* * *

_**~Night 3~** _

* * *

"Tch...that damn witch." Yes, Leona finally decided to curse the prefect that dared to do such a thing in his own room. Woman or not, she devised that accursed thing in a matter of seconds just to get Leona on his nerves. 

He stared down at the prefect, who was sleeping peacefully beside Grim, with an irritated look on his face. "To have no fear and sleep without qualms. You sure are a piece of work." 

The prefect turned, revealing her sleeping face as she curled close to the beast. If Ruggie was here, he would've teased the prefect saying that she's being quite cute for showing such a defenseless side in front of Savanaclaw students. But to Leona, that cute side of her was nothing more than a way of the prefect mocking him.

Why?

Because she's actually getting sleep after throwing such a devious plan to involve him. 

And sleep was one of the most important things to Leona next to food. 

_'To actually go to such lengths of threatening me for cooperation.'_ It looks like she's already becoming an actual student of Night Raven College. Leona didn't think the goody two shoes of the first year herbivores would go such lengths in order to beat Azul at his own game of cowardice. 

_'I might reconsider my thoughts on you.'_

"mngh...Senior Leona is...a big fat scary meanie." 

_'or not.'_ Leona frowned the instant he heard her mumble that. He closed his eyes and pressed a hand against his temple. _'Maybe I should threaten to bite the herbivore later just to remind her of where she stands.'_

Layla simply slept with Grim's paw pushing against her cheek, unaware of the _gift_ she was going to receive the moment the sun rises. In her dream, the doctor of her village was telling her to not provoke a sleeping lion. Whether that was a premomination or not, Layla decided to ignore it by telling dream Rutile that Doctor Figaro was drinking booze again. 

* * *

_**Extra** _

* * *

"Now that I think about it." Jack placed a hand on the back of his head, wondering if this was the right thing to ask prefect. However it's been bugging him ever since prefect started staying at Savanaclaw dorms. "Does prefect have any troubles dealing with the students here?" 

"Trouble? If you mean settling fights that Grim triggers, I get help from Ace and Deuce." 

"Hm?" Ace turned around while stroking his chin and fluttering his eye lashes to the duo, "Talking about handsome little ole' me?"

The prefect and Jack sent the red head matching blank expressions for a brief moment, then resumed their conversation. 

"Not that." Jack started off, only for Ace to let out a fake gasp. 

"Did you two just ignore me?!" 

Deuce sent a look of pity to the ignored Ace and shifted his gaze over to Jack and prefect. "Even if prefect was troubled, she has a broom and enough magic to support her in case Grim does something stupid."

"Hey, did you just call me stupid, Deuce?!" 

Yet another idiot was ignored as well. 

"...Again that's not what I meant." Jack frowned, trying to find the right words to say without being rude to Layla. But in the end, all Jack could think was stating the obvious to her. "Senior Ruggie mentioned it a few times, but I wanted to ask you to get things straight." 

"Are you getting targetted by boys for being a girl?" 

The minute Jack said that, an aha expression found it's way on Ace and Deuce's face. 

"Ho?"

"Heh?" 

"...What are you two looking at me for?"

"Was Jack that worried about prefect?" Deuce muttered with a devious smile on his face, while Ace smirked in turn. "Didn't know Jack had it in him to be so concerned about our lovely prefect?"

"Tch! It's not like that!" Jack clicked his tongue out loud at them, sending a harsh glare at the duo before returning to face Layla. "Is there anyone bothering you, prefect?!" 

"Uh." Layla placed a hand against her lip, pondering on what to say to the trio until...

"What do you mean trouble? Layla has the great Grim here to protect her!" Grim, after finishing off his food, proudly mentioned to the three boys. At the same time, he pointed his paws to Layla, "Plus my lackey knows a way to get rid of troublesome idiots like those." 

"Huh?" The trio collectively let out a sound of confusion as they trailed their gazes over to Layla, who was now scratching her right cheek while wearing a frown on her face. 

"Grim, I thought I told you-"

"What...are you going to keep it a secret? It's probably the reason why you came here."

The three kept shifting their gazes between the duo, only to finally get an answer by the prefect who admited the truth of what's been happening. 

"Well...I've been." Layla glanced up a few times, making sure no one was listening in and muttered back to the trio. "changing my gender** at will to hide from the persistent ones." 

"Huh?"

A look of surprise appears on Layla's face, "Wait...can the wizards and witches of Twisted Wonderland change their gender at will?"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh...I guess not." Layla awkwardly takes a sip of her carton of fruit juice in front of the trio, only to be bombarded with several questions as they make their way over to the Coral Sea. 

**Author's Note:**

> * When a wizard or witch reaches their supposed passing away, it is said in the lore of MahoYaku that they turn into stone and crumble away on their own. There are sayings that state the stronger the wizard or witch, the more they're aware of their time of passing.  
> **It is stated that wizards and witches can change their gender at will, hence Layla has been avoiding by changing her gender to a boy.  
> [About MahoYaku Wizards and Witches](https://twitter.com/sakaimii/status/1229712748428218368)
> 
> A/N:  
> >I was typing first year while writing in 3rd person pov, but then I unconsciously typed "fresh meat" instead. lol. I guess my mind remembered the time when I was in high school. The seniors called us "fresh meat".  
> > The underlined link is a tweet generalizing of what's known about Wizards and Witches in MahoYaku's world.


End file.
